Don't Go! ( Chanbaek fanfic )
by Junmen02
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah duo usil di kelas mereka.. Namun, bagaimana jika Chanyeol pindah sekolah ke luar negeri? Akankah Baekhyun menyadari cintanya pada Chanyeol? - Bad Summary


**Title : Don't Go!**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun (gs) & Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast : find by yourself**

 **Genre : sad, hurt, romance(?).**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah duo usil di kelas mereka.. Namun, bagaimana jika Chanyeol pindah sekolah ke luar negeri? Akankah Baekhyun menyadari cintanya pada Chanyeol?"—Bad Summary**

 **a/n : sebelumnya cha mau ngasitau kalo ini remake dari kisah(?) kenyataan cha sendiri :3 jadi harap maklum kalo endingnya rada gak ngefeel alias kurang memuaskan._.**

 **Junmen02 Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu semester telah berlalu. Kini, para siswa SM High School semakin gencar untuk mengejar tingkatan kelas yang lebih tinggi.

Dan hari ini, hari pertama mereka masuk setelah liburan semester ganjil kemarin.

"hwa! Akhirnya aku kembali ke kelas ini!" jerit seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil. Mata sipitnya menerawang ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini.

"baek!" teriak seorang namja bersuara bass yang berhasil membuat yeoja tadi terlonjak.

"astaga! Aish.. Kau membuatku kaget chanyeol-ah.." gerutu Baekhyun.

Sedangkan namja tadi—Chanyeol memasang cengiran khasnya.

"baek, hari ini kan pertama kita masuk.. Bagaimana kalau kitaa…" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Baekhyun masih dengan cengirannya yang tadi.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Hingga akhirnya mereka terkikik geli bersama. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

…..

Suasana kelas X D—Kelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih ramai. Rupanya belum ada guru yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"chan, sekarang saja!" bisik Baekhyun.

"tidak, lebih baik saat seongsangnim datang.. Itu lebih menarik.." balas Chanyeol.

"tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko dikeluarkan dari kelas chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun sedikit menjerit.

"baiklah"

"tao-er!" panggil Baekhyun pada yeoja teman sebangkunya.

"ya, baek?" jawab Tao yang kebetulan tengah duduk santai di kursinya.

"aku dan chanyeol akan pindah kesana.. Dan kau duduk disini.." kata Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah berada di meja Chanyeol.

"mwo? Tapi—"

"ayolah tao, kau bisa duduk dengan pangeran impianmu.." tawar Baekhyun.

"baiklah!" jawab Tao mantap.

"kalau begitu cepat bawa tasmu kesini.. Aku dan chanyeol akan segera pindah.." titah Baekhyun.

Tao segera menyambar tasnya lalu berjalan ke meja Chanyeol.

Tap.

GRRRTT!

Tap.

GRRRTTT!

Tap. Tap.

GRRTTT! GRRRTT!

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pecah diikuti siswa yang lainnya.

Lihat saja, ketika Tao berjalan, seluruh meja dan kursi di sekitarnya ikut bergerak mengikuti Tao.

"huahahaha!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus tertawa lalu berhigh five ria.

Ternyata mereka berdua mengikat kaki Tao dengan kursi dan meja tadi. -_-

Tao terdiam pada posisinya. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"ow, ow, ow.. Tao-er, jangan menangis.." goda Chanyeol.

"aku tidak menangis!" pekik Tao sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

"HUAHAHAHAAHA!" dan kelas tersebut kembali penuh dengan tawa.

Yeah, itu hanya sedikit bagian dari keusilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sudah tak tak terhitung berapa keusilan yang mereka ciptakan. Mulai dari teman, pegawai sekolah, hingga guru guru yang ada disana.

Namun, tak jarang juga mereka saling menjahili satu sama lain. Bahkan terlibat dalam beberapa pertengkaran kecil. *hubungan mereka tidak jelas :3

"baek, pinjam pulpenmu.." Chanyeol datang ke meja Baekhyun sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"tidak ada chan.. Aku hanya punya satu.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat pulpennya.

"ayolah baek.. Aku tahu kau berbohong.." elak Chanyeol. *kok dia yang maksa :3

"tsk.. Tidak ada.. Pinjam pada yang lain.." Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

"sudah baek.. Mereka bilang tidak ada.." jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk di sisa(?) kursi Baekhyun.

"yasudah.." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"ayolah baek.. Kau tega membiarkanku tidak naik kelas gara gara tidak punya pulpen?" rayu Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya yang tidak pantas.

"sangaaaaatt tega!" Baekhyun memasang wajah -_-.

"lagipula kau tinggal minta izin, lalu beli pulpen" lanjutnya tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.

"kau ingin aku mati? Kau tau kan, choi seongsangnim tidak percaya jika aku izin keluar kelas?!" Chanyeol sedikit emosi dibuatnya.

"kalau begitu maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu.." kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

Dan selanjutnya, Chanyeol tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Choi seongsangnim. -_-

Sebelumnya, perlu kalian ketahui. Walaupun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama usilnya, namun mereka memiliki beberapa perbedaan.

Baekhyun adalah siswi yang berprestasi di sekolahnya. Selain itu ia juga yeoja yang sangat sopan terhadap siapapun. Kecuali teman temannya -_-

Dan Chanyeol, ia adalah siswa yang cukup ehm— kurang berprestasi. Ia juga namja yang nakalnya tidak bisa diampuni(?). Dan hal ini membuat seluruh guru di sekolahnya menganggapnya murid yang tidak bisa diatur.

Semua orang menganggap mereka seperti bumi dan langit(?). Namun, keusilan-lah yang mempersatukan mereka(?).

Saat ini, kelas X D berada di lab. Bhs. Inggris. Ya, Kang seongsangnim yang tengah mengajar.

Murid yeoja di sisi kiri, dan murid namja di sisi kanan.

"seongsangnim, disini penuh!" adu Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"cari tempat yang kosong" jawab Kang seongsangnim sweatdrop. Tidak bisakah anak itu cerdas sedikit?! Batinnya.

Chanyeol pun segera mencari kursi yang kosong. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada kursi Baekhyun yang tepat duduk paling belakang di barisan yeoja.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di belakang Baekhyun.

"heh?! Chan, kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"penuh.." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Semua murid menyimak dengan khusyuk(?).

"sstt.." bisik Chanyeol sambil menarik narik rambut Baekhyun yang tergerai bebas.

"tsk.. Mwoya?" bisik Baekhyun sambil sedikit memundurkan kursinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru semakin semangat(?) menarik rambut Baekhyun.

"park dobi sialan!" umpat Baekhyun.

"baekkie! Baek!" bisik Chanyeol masih dengan kegiatannya.

"berhenti park!" desis Baekhyun.

"hey, baekkie cantik!" Chanyeol semakin menarik rambut Baekhyun dengan kuat.

BRAKK!

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dengan satu kali hentakan. Semua murid memandangnya heran tak terkecuali Kang seongsangnim.

"ada apa byun baekhyun?" tanya Kang seongsangnim.

Baekhyun memasang senyuman manisnya.

"aniya, gwaenchanayo seongsangnim.." Baekhyun sedikit menunduk lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"awas kau park chanyeol!" bisik Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol memasang cengiran khasnya(lagi)-_-

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid segera bangkit dari lab. Bhs. Inggris.

"anyeong baek!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah menyantap makanannya di kantin.

"mwo?!" jawab Baekhyun sengit.

"hehe.. Soal tadi maaf ne?" cengenges Chanyeol.

"huh.. Sebenarnya kau kenapa sih?! Memangnya rambutku terlalu bagus?!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sweatdrop.

"aniya, lupakan.. Baek aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu.." Chanyeol mendadak serius.

"mwo?!" ketus Baekhyun.

"begini.. Aku menyukai salah satu teman kelas kita.." jelas Chanyeol.

"mwoya!" pekik Baekhyun sambil memelototkan matanya.

"aih.. Tunggu dulu baek.. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu karena kau sangat dekat dengannya.." sergah Chanyeol sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"nugu?" tanyanya pelan.

"rahasia.." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum evil.

"bagaimana cara aku membantumu kalau orangnya saja aku tidak tau.." ketus Baekhyun-_-

"eum.. Yang jelas, dia cantik, mansi, pintar, pendek, ugh.. Pokoknya sempurna.." jelas Chanyeol sambil menerawang penglihatannya.

"kyungsoo?"

"bukan"

"luhan?"

"bukan"

"junmyeon?"

"bukan baek.."

"hng, baiklah.. lalu?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"jika kau menjadi yeoja itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol (sok) polos.

"ukhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak karena susu strawberry yang ia minum.

"baek?" panggil Chanyeol bingung.

Lagi, Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"eum.. Mungkin aku.. Aku akan berusaha mendekatimu.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"aku akan mencari tahu apakah kau juga menyukaiku.." Baekhyun semakin gugup.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"gomawo baek.. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu" pamit Chanyeol dan segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"aish! Dasar yoda!" pekik Baekhyun.

Hari ini, kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Semua siswa belajar dengan tenang.

"baek, aku pinjam bukumu ne?!" kata Sehun sambil merampas buku Baekhyun.

"yak! Oh sehun!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku pinjam sebentar!" balas Sehun.

"shirreo! Kembalikan!" teriak Baekhyun.

"baek, duduklah.." suruh Junmyeon, sang ketua kelas.

"ish!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya lalu kembali duduk.

"GYAAA~!"

BRUKK!

"aw!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAA!" tawa seisi kelas menggelegar melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mencari kursinya yang hilang entah kemana(?).

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia mengusap buttnya yang terasa bengkak karena sudah menabrak lantai.

"baek, gwaenchana?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah murka.

"NEO! PASTI KAU!" teriak Baekhyun menuduh Chanyeol.

"mwo? Aku?" kaget Chanyeol.

"YE! PASTI KAU KAN PARK CHANYEOL!" jerit Baekhyun.

"aku berani bersumpah baek!" teriak Chanyeol.

"aish.. Sudahlah! Pergi sana!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi. Ia segera menyeret kursinya lalu duduk disana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu kembali ke mejanya.

"pfftt.. Dasar yeoja babo!" bisik seorang namja berwajah kotak menahan tawanya. Ternyata dia pelakunya -_-

Sepulang sekolah, mood Baekhyun belum berubah. Ia memasang wajah datar.

Well, Baekhyun memang jalan kaki untuk pulang-pergi sekolah. Toh, rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"baek, pulang bersamaku?" tawar Chanyeol yang tiba tiba sudah ada di depan Baekhyun.

"tidak, terimakasih.." jawab Baekhyun ketus. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya.

"eum.. Tapi kita searah.." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"bukankah kau punya motor?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"motorku di bengkel" jawab Chanyeol sambil cengengesan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"terserah!"

"baek! Tunggu aku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil mengejar Baekhyun yang mendahuluinya(?).

Namun seakan tuli, Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"hey" panggil Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"ish! Mwoya?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"aku ingin bertanya soal di kantin tadi baek.." jawab Chanyeol kalem. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang.

"e-eum.. Besok saja di sekolah!" kata Baekhyun gugup dan segera berlari sekencang kencangnya meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"baek! Baekhyun! Byun baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tetap berlari.

Keesokan harinya, kelas Baekhyun yang tadinya tenang. Tiba tiba kian memanas.

"sehun! Kembalikan bukuku!" pekik Baekhyun.

"ada di jongin" jawab Sehun singkat.

"kim jongin!" Baekhyun segera menghampiri Jongin.

"mwo? Bukumu?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat buku Baekhyun disertai smirknya.

"hng.. Kembalikan!" kata Baekhyun sambil meraih bukunya.

"eits, tunggu dulu!" Jongin menjauhkan buku Baekhyun dari sang empunya.

"ada syaratnya" Jongin menyeringai.

"mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"datang ke rumahku malam ini" Jongin mengerlingkan mata kirinya.

Mata Baekhyun melotot.

"BRENGSEK!" desis Chanyeol yang tiba tiba datang. Ia mendorong bahu Jongin cukup keras.

"ow, hey.. Apa urusanmu park.." Jongin menyeringai pada Chanyeol.

"jaga mulutmu!" kata Chanyeol tajam sambil menunjuk Jongin.

"hey! Jangan sembarangan menunjuk orang!" pekik Sehun sambil mendorong Chanyeol. Ia adalah sahabat karib Jongin.

"kau juga jangan mendorong chanyeol!" teriak Yifan membela Chanyeol. Ia mendorong bahu Sehun.

"beraninya kau!" teriak Chanyeol dan,

Bugh!

Bugh!

Dan akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran antara ChanKai dan KrisHun.

Semua murid menonton pertengkaran tersebut. Malah mereka terlihat antusias.

"chan! Sudah!" Baekhyun berusaha menarik Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya.

"chan!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"apa apaan ini!" tiba tiba Shin seongsangnim, guru Kedisiplinan datang.

Semua mendadak hening.

"yang berkelahi, ikut saya!" triak Shin seongsangnim.

Chanyeol, Jongin, Yifan dan Sehun segera mengikuti Shin seongsangnim.

"sebentar.. Ketua kelas?" tanya Shin seongsangnim.

"tidak masuk seongsangnim.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"wakil?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"ikut saya" kata Shin seongsangnim.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima berjalan mengikuti Shin seongsangnim menuju ruang Kedisiplinan.

"ceritakan dari awal, baekhyun-sshi" titah Shin songsangnim tajam.

"seongsangnim, jongin yang—"

"park chanyeol! Aku menyuruh baekhyun! Bukan kau!" pekik Shin seongsangnim.

Chanyeol menunduk.

"eum.. Tadi.. Aku ingin mengambil bukuku di jongin.. Tapi.. Jongin sedikit menggodaku seongsangnim.. Dan akhirnya, chanyeol kesal.." jelas Baekhyun sedikit terbata bata.

"kim jongin! Jangan pernah menggoda siswi disini!" Shin seongsangnim menatap Jongin tajam.

"dan kau, park chanyeol! Jangan bertengkar lagi! Kau tau?! Nilaimu sangat dibawah standar! Dan kini sikapmu kurang mengenakkan! Bisa bisa kau tidak naik kelas! Dan ingat! Kau baru masuk disini park!" Shin seongsangnim memarahi Chanyeol habis habisan.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol semakin menunduk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kasihan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengelus tangan Chanyeol sambil mengatakan 'jangan dengarkan dia..'. Namun sayang, mereka berdua terpisah antar Jongin dan Sehun.

"hah.. Aku sudah lelah.." Shin seongsangnim menghela nafas.

"kembali ke kelas kalian.. Dan kau park chanyeol, berikan surat ini pada orangtuamu dan suruh mereka kesini besok.." kata Shin seongsangnim sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengambil surat tadi pelan.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima segera ke kelas.

"appa.." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Tn. Park menoleh.

Chanyeol memberikan sebuah surat pada Tn. Park. Tn. Park mengambilnya lalu membuka surat tersebut pelan.

Chanyeol menunduk dalam dalam. Ia memejamkan matanya seakan akan mendapatkan pukulan yang keras.

"hah.." Tn. Park menghela nafasnya berat.

"chanyeol.." panggilnya pelan.

"kau membuat ulah lagi?" tanya Tn. Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"begini.. Kau tau? Sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ulangan kenaikan kelas.." Tn. Park memulai pembicaraan.

"appa ingin kau berjanji.." kata Tn. Park.

"mwoya?" lirih Chanyeol.

"jika kau tidak naik kelas, kau harus ikut noonamu di paris.." jawab Tn. Park mantap.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya.

"m-mwo? Appa.. Kau bercanda?" kaget Chanyeol.

"tidak chanyeol.. Appa bersungguh sungguh.. Jadi, kau harus berusaha.." kata Tn. Park sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan melengos pergi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol berangkat sekolah dengan lesu. Ia merasa dilema. Ia tidak ingin, sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan negara kelahirannya. Terlebih ada seseorang yang cintai disini.

"chan, gwaenchana?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Chanyeol intens.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"huh.. Aku tau.. Yang sabar ne?" gumam Yifan sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"hyung.." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"hm?" jawab Yifan.

"menurutmu.. Apa aku bisa naik kelas?" tanya Chanyeol sendu.

Yifan sedikit terperangah.

"ada apa?" tanya Yifan.

"hah.. Kau tau hyung? Jika aku tidak naik kelas aku akan pindah ke paris.." beritahu Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"mwo?!" kaget Yifan.

"k-kau tidak berbohong 'kan?" yakinnya.

"aku tidak berbohong hyung.." jawab Chanyeol.

"eum.." Yifan berfikir sejenak.

"ah.. Sekarang, kau hanya bisa berusaha.." kata Yifan sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian, Jung seongsangnim, wali kelas X D datang.

"yeoreobeun, perhatian!" pekik Jung seongangnim.

Semua memandang Jung seongsangnim.

"seminggu lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester.. Dan itu artinya, tempat duduk kalian akan kami acak.. Seongsangnim akan memberitahu teman sebangku kalian.." jelas Jung seongsangnim.

Seisi kelas mendadak riuh.

"hey! Hey! Diam!" teriak Jung seongsangnim.

Semua murid menurut.

"baiklah, dengar baik baik.." Jung seongsangnim membuka sebuah lembaran kertas.

"xi luhan, oh sehun"

"kim junmyeon, wu yifan"

"kim jongin, do kyungsoo"

"park chanyeol, eum.."

Jung seongsangnim diam sejenak.

"nugu seongsangnim?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"byun baekhyun.." lanjut Jung seongsangnim miris(?).

"mwo?! Jinjja?! Baek! Kita semeja!" teriak Chanyeol girang sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"chan! Diamlah!" rutuk Yifan.

"aish.. Hey naga, jangan munafik.. Kau juga senang bukan bisa satu meja dengan sang pujaan hati.." ledek Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil melirik Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasang raut andalannya -_-'

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam? Ratapnya.

"kim jongdae, kim minseok"

"blablablabla"

Jung seongsangnim terus melanjutkan pengumumannya.

"baiklah.. Sekarang, duduk sesuai dengan nama yang seongsangnim sebut tadi.." titah Jung seongsangnim.

Semua bergegas mencari teman sebangku mereka.

"baek" Chanyeol memasang cengiran khasnya.

"hm.." gumam Baekhyun malas.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"setidaknya kau senang karena telah membiarkan junmyeon duduk dengan pangerannya" kata Chanyeol.

"mwo?" bingung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Junmyeon dan Yifan yang tengah ekhem.-.

"anyeong, yifan.." sapa Junmyeon ramah.

"anyeong, junmyeon-sshi.." balas Yifan kikuk.

Junmyeon terkekeh.

"kau demam?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Yifan.

"n-ne?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Junmyeon.

Mata mereka pun bertemu. Dan saling tatap tatapan yang mengisyaratkan kata cinta(?).

"e-eum.. Mianhae.. Mu-mukamu memerah.." Junmyeon buru buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"a-ah.. Gwaenchana.." Yifan tersenyum kikuk.

Dilain tempat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cekikikan melihat peristiwa Yifan dan Junmyeon tadi.

"kkk~ dasar.." Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"mereka memang cocok" kekeh Chanyeol.

"kurasa yifan menyukainya juga" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Seminggu kemudian..

Seluruh siswa sudah duduk dengan rapi. Mereka menatap ngeri sebuah lembaran di hadapan mereka.

"silahkan di kerjakan" kata sang pengawas(?).

Semua murid langsung mengerjakan soal masing masing.

"sstt.. Baek.." bisik Chanyeol.

"…"

"baek.. Baekhyun!" bisiknya lagi.

"mwoya?!" balas Baekhyun.

"nomor empat.." bisik Chanyeol.

"babo! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu!" bisik Baekhyun tajam.

"ayolah baek.." pinta Chanyeol.

"tidak!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"tsk.. Baek, kau pelit sekali.." desah Chanyeol pelan.

"jika kau bertanya tentang rumus, aku akan memberitaumu.." kata Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal.

'percuma kau berikan rumus jika aku tak mengerti caranya, baek..' Batin Chanyeol pilu.

Di dalam hati, Baekhyun ingin sekali memberikan jawabannya pada Chanyeol. Namun dia sedikit ekhem.. Gengsi -_-

"kau tidak pernah belajar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"sudah.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mencuri curi pandang(?) pada jawaban Baekhyun.

"jangan menyontek park!" desis Baekhyun sambil menutupi jawabannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol memasang cengirannya(lagi dan lagi)-_-

Dan seminggu kedepan Chanyeol selalu berusaha menyontek jawaban Baekhyun.

Hari ini adalah hri yang ditunggu tunggu bagi para siswa. Ya, hari ini raport mereka akan dibagikan. Mereka berharap bisa naik kelas.

"anyeong yeoreobun.." sapa Jung seongsangnim.

"anyeong.." balas para siswa.

Jung seongsangnim menghela nafas.

"sebelumnya, seongsangnim mau memberitahu bahwa.." Jung seongsangnim menggantungkan perkataannya.

"ada apa seongsangnim?" tanya Junmyeon.

"dua di antara kalian ada yang tidak naik kelas.. Dan dua orang itu adalah namja.." jelas Jung seongsangnim sendu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"chan, gwaenchana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"n-ne? Ah.. Gwaenchana.." Chanyeol tersenyum manis(?). Pipi Baekhyun memerah melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

"seongsangnim tidak akan memberitahu siapa mereka berdua.. Kalian bisa melihatnya di raport nanti.." kata Jung seongsangnim.

"dan.. Seongsangnim akan beralih pada peraih nila tertinggi.." raut Jung seongsangnim berubah ceria.

"orangnya adalah…."

Semua murid memandang Jung seongsangnim harap cemas.

"Byun baekhyun! Silahkan maju.." kata Jung seongsangnim sumringah.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

"m-mwo?" lirih Baekhyun.

"baek, kau disuruh maju.." kekeh Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"n-ne" jawab Baekhyun dan segera menghampiri Jung seongsangnim.

"ini raportmu.. Pertahankan ne?" kata Jung seongsangnim sambil menyerahkan raport Baekhyun pada sang empunya.

"gamsahamnida.." Baekhyun segera mengambil raportnya lalu membungkuk pada Jung seongsangnim.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju mejanya bersama Chanyeol.

Jung seongsangnim pun melanjutkan kegiatan pembagian raport.

"park chanyeol.." panggil Jung seongsangnim.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Jung seongsangnim.

"gamasahamnida.." Chanyeol mengambil raportnya lalu berbalik kembali menuju mejanya.

SRAKK

Chanyeol membuka raportnya pelan.

Chanyeol terpaku.

Chanyeol Pov

Kubuka raport yang ada ditanganku perlahan. Aku mencari kalimat yang tidak aku inginkan.

 **Park Chanyeol dinyatakan tinggal di kelas sepuluh**

Kira kira seperti itu yang ada di raportku. Aku menatap nanar kalimat tersebut. Nafasku tertahan. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Apa mataku rabun? Apa Jung seongsangnim salah tulis?

Aku menghela nafas lalu menutup raportku. Aku menunduk. Menahan sesuatu yang memberontak dimataku. 'Jangan sekarang, kumohon'. Aku memejamkan mataku agar sesuatu tersebut tidak keluar.

Dan setelah semua murid mendapatkan raport mereka, Jung seongsangnim mempersilahkan kami pulang. Namun aku tidak beranjak dari kursi. Aku justru terdiam. Bahkan semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas. Dan hanya ada aku di kelas ini.

Aku pun segera bangkit dari dudukku lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"chan?" tiba tiba Baekhyun memanggilku di ambang pintu.

"eh? Baek, kau belum pulang?" tanyaku bingung.

"ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk imut.

Ahh, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya.

Well, aku memang menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku.

Dan soal aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan yeoja di kelas itu, sebenarnya orang itu adalah dia, Baekhyun.

Aku sengaja ingin melihat reaksinya jika aku menyukai yeoja lain. Namun kulihat ia sama sekali tidak cemburu.

"kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku lagi.

"ani.." kali ini ia menggeleng.

"lalu?" aku semakin heran dibuatnya.

"eum.. Chan.. Apa.. Kau naik kelas?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku terdiam. Aku harus menjawab apa? Apakah aku harus jujur? Aish.. Tapi itu sangat memalukan! Atau berbohong? Hey, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"eum.. Aniya.." jawabku pelan.

Dan kini giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam.

"hehe.. Tenang saja baek.. Ak— Baek! Baekhyun!" aku terkaget.

Tiba tiba saja Baekhyun berlari meninggalkanku. Ada apa dengannya?

Author Pov

"hehe.. Tenang saja baek.. Ak— Baek! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka.

'haruskah ia pergi?' batinnya.

 **Flashback**

Waktu itu adalah hari terakhir Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Baekhyun yang sudah pusing karena soal soal tadi, mengambil tasnya malas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"baek.." panggil Yifan.

"ya?" jawab Baekhyun.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." nada Yifan terdengar serius.

"tenang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ikut aku.." Yifan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyu menuju parkiran yang cukup sepi.

"fan, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hah.. Kau tau?" tanya Yifan.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"chanyeol menyukaimu.." kata Yifan.

"mwo?!" pekik Baekhyun.

"tidak, tidak.. Yifan, chanyeol sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukai yeoja di kelas kita padaku.. Dan kau fikir ia akan menceritakannya pada yeoja yang ia sukai itu sendiri?!" teriak Baekhyun.

"baek, dengarkan aku dulu.." Yifan berusaha memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"ya, aku tau dia menceritakannya padamu.. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa yeoja itu adalah kau.." sergah Yifan.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"t-tapi.. K-kenapa chanyeol tak pernah memberitauku?" lirih Baekhyun.

"masalah itu, jangan difikirkan.. Yang penting kau sudah tau.. Ada satu lagi.." kata Yifan.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"kata chanyeol.. Jika ia tidak naik kelas ia akan pindah ke paris.. Bersama noonanya.." jelas Yifan sendu.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"m-mwo?" lirih Baekhyun.

"baek, apa kau memberi chanyeol contekan?" tanya Yifan.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"astaga.." umpat Yifan.

"kenapa kau beritau aku sekarang?! Kenapa yifan!" teriak Baekhyun disusul air matanya.

"mianhae baek.. Aku.. Aku.." Yifan gelagapan.

"hiks.. Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

"bisakah kau bujuk seongsangnim agar menaikkan chanyeol?" pinta Yifan.

Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya.

"akan kuusahakan.."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera kembali ke sekolah.

"permisi, apa jung seongsangnim disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat memasuki ruang guru.

"jung seongsangnim? Dia ada di perpustakaan" jawab Kang seongsangnim.

Baekhyun pun segera ke perpustakaan.

"seongsangnim.." panggil Baekhyun sambil duduk di depan Jung seongsangnim.

"baekhyun-ah?" kaget Jung seongsangnim.

"eum.. Seongsangnim, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." kata Baekhyun pelan.

"tentang apa?" tanya Jung seongsangnim ramah.

"eum.. Begini.. Bisakah seongsangnim menaikkan chanyeol? Maksudku.. Chanyeol—"

"baekhyun-ah.." potong Jung seongsangnim.

"kau tau? Seongsangnim hanya wali kelas kalian.. Seongsangnim hanya membimbing kalian.. Tapi seongsangnim tidak bisa membantu chanyeol naik kelas.. Karena yang dapat membantu chanyeol adalah chanyeol sendiri.. Seharusnya ia berubah.. Tapi.. Seongsangnim tidak melihat perubahan itu.. Guru guru yang lain juga begitu.." lanjut Jung seongsangnim.

Baekhyun menyimak dengan seksama.

"jadi maaf, seongsangnim tidak bisa membantu chanyeol.." kata Jung seongsangnim sambil tersenyum pahit.

"seongsangnim, kumohon.. Aku berjanji setelah ini chanyeol akan berubah.." pinta Baekhyun.

"maaf.." Jung seongsangnim menggeleng.

"hah.. Geurae, anyeong seongsangnim.." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

 **Flashback End**

"hiks.. Waeyo?" lirih Baekhyun sambil tetap berlari.

Brakk!

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"hiks.. Chanyeol.." tangis Baekhyun. Ia tidak peduli dengan seragamnya.

Baekhyun terus menangis hingga ia terlelap karena terlalu lelah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30 KST.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan mata sipitnya.

"hoam.." ia sedikit menguap sambil menutup mulutnya.

"aih.. Aku belum ganti baju.." gumamnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Baekhyun kembali segar. Yaah, walaupun matanya masih sembab gara gara menangis tadi.

Cklek..

"baekkie!" teriak Junmyeon yang tiba tiba datang ke kamar Baekhyun.

"junmyeon?" kaget Baekhyun.

"oh, oh, oh! Kau harus tau ini baek!" pekik Junmyeon girang.

"mwoya?" bingung Baekhyun.

"kau tau? Aku dan yifan baru saja jadian! Oh astaga! Baek!" jerit Junmyeon sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"yak! Aku kehabisan nafas!" pekik Baekhyun.

Junmyeon segera melepas pelukannya.

"hehe.. Mianhae.." cengir Junmyeon.

"ish.." dengus Baekhyun. Ia mendelik ke arah Junmyeon.

Apa apaan dia? Bahagia diatas penderitaan sahabatnya sendiri! Batin Baekhyun kesal.

"ayolah baek.. Aku sedang berbahagia.." kesal Junmyeon.

"terserah.." jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"eh? Baek, kenapa matamu sembab?" tanya Junmyeon yang baru menyadari mata Baekhyun membengkak.

"aniya.." elak Baekhyun.

"terserah.. Yang penting sekarang aku lagi bahagia.." Junmyeon kembali sumringah.

Dan akhirnya Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia berniat menceritakan kisahnya bersama Yifan, namun Baekhyun menolaknya mentah mentah.

Malam harinya, Baekhyun tak henti hentinya mendengus. Karena sejak jam 8 malam tadi, Junmyeon asik bercalling ria dengan Yifan. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, saat ini jam 9 malam. -_-

"fan, kau tau? Entah setan apa yang merasuki baekhyun.. Sedari tadi dia mendengus tidak jelas.." adu Junmyeon.

"hey junmen!" pekik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Junmyeon memasang V sign-nya.

Keesokan harinya..

Terlihat dua orang yeoja tengah bergelut dalam mimpi masing masing.

KRIIINNGG!

Sebuah ponsel yang ada di atas nakas berbunyi keras.

Yeoja bersurai dark brown mengerang karena terganggu oleh suara ponsel tersebut. Ia meraba raba mencari ponsel yang membuat tidurnya terganggu tersebut.

"eungh.. Yeoboseyo?" kata Junmyeon malas tanpa melihat ID yang tertera di ponselnya.

"baby?"

"kris?!" pekik Junmyeon saat menyadari bahwa Yifan yang meneleponnya.

"kau baru bangun?"

"eum.. Ani.."

"baiklah, lupakan.. Dimana baekhyun?"

"dia masih tidur.."

"cepat kalian datang ke bandara sekarang juga.."

"mwo?! Ada apa?!"

"nanti aku jelaskan baby.. Sekarang cepat ne?! Saranghae.."

Clip!

Dan sambungan tersebut terputus begitu saja.

"aish.. Ada apa sebenarnya?!" erang Junmyeon.

"baek! Baek! Ireona!" teriak Junmyeon brutal sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"eungh.. Yak!" teriak Baekhyun.

"cepat baek! Yifan menyuruh kita ke bandara!" teriak Junmyeon.

"m-mwo?" kaget Baekhyun.

"ppalliiii!" teriak Junmyeon.

Mereka segera mengganti baju tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka segera melesat menuju bandara.

Incheon Airport

Dua orang namja tengah duduk. Satu diantaranya memegang koper.

"chan, kau yakin pergi sekarang?" tanya Yifan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"aku yakin.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Perhatian kepada penumpang dari pesawat menuju Prancis, segera memasuki pesawat'

Kira kira seperti itu yang didengan Chanyeol dan Yifan dari loudspaker diatas mereka.

"fan, aku harus pergi.." Chanyeol bangkit.

Yifan menghela nafas. Kenapa Baekhyun dan Junmyeon belum datang? Batinnya.

"semoga sukses" Yifan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berbalik menuju pesawatnya.

"CHANYEOOLL!"

BRUK!

Tiba tiba Baekhyun datang dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"b-baek?" lirih Chanyeol.

"hiks.. Chanyeol, jangan pergi.. Kumohon.. Aku mencintaimu.." tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung merengkuh Baekhyun.

"mianhae baek.. Aku harus pergi.. Aku juga mencintaimu.." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"aniya.." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku berjanji akan kembali.. Uljimma.." kata Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"kau harus berjanji.." lirih Baekhyun.

"ne, aku berjanji.." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan Chanyeol yang hangat di keningnya. Ia dapat merasakan cinta Chanyeol yang merasuki tubuhnya.

"aku pergi baek.. Sampai jumpa dan.. Saranghae.." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"nado saranghae.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya..

"kris, apa maksud ini semua?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yifan tersenyum.

"ya! Jangan tersenyum! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" pekik Junmyeon.

"nanti akan kujelaskan baby.." bisik Yifan sambil mengecup pipi Junmyeon.

Pipi Junmyeon memerah.

 **End xD uwoh *-***

 **panjang yeth :v**

 **udah cha bilang ya ini tuh kisah kenyataannya cha.. Dan kalian tau pasti peran cha disini apa.. Yang pastinya bukan chanyeol :3**

 **dan saatnya minta ripiuuu *bow bareng suho***


End file.
